The clock frequency of today's processors is typically clearly higher than the frequency at which one is able to access an, in particular, external memory. Cache memories are used in order to compensate for this time difference. By the cooperation of such a rapid buffer memory with a corresponding main memory, the access times are then able to be clearly reduced. In error-tolerant computers, it is customary these days that, in the cache memory, the data are protected via an error-detecting or error-correcting code (ECC, error code correction). But if errors occur in the logic of the cache memory, this data protecting is no longer sufficient. It becomes ever more susceptible, especially to transient errors, because of structures that are becoming ever smaller, particularly the logic of the cache memory.